Project x Zone: The Great Dimensional Break
by EndlessFrontier
Summary: Dim and Sasha, two american students get involved in adventure that will take them to diferent videogame universes. Someone managed to make the universes even more unestable and chaotic than Project x Zone 1 and Project x Zone 2, in fact every universe in existence is inovlved in this dimensional break no one is safe from Ouma this time!
1. Chp 1: The Journey of the White Witch

Chapter 1: The journey of the white witch

***meanwhile in another world***

Jessica: Finally we can go to defeat that damn jester Dholmagus and avenge my brother's death!

Yangus: Yup, and to think all it need was an stupid mirror to enter it's cave... we're going to spank his ass and leave it like a slime!

Jessica: Yeah, but...will defeat Dhoulmagus really do anything? I feel like there's a deeper meaning of all of this…and it won't take my brother back to life either…

Yangus: Don't worry, girl! The guy and i will help you in all we can!

Jessica: Speaking of "the guv", why are they're really taking their time with the king of Argonia!

Didn't he said that he would give us the mirror when the egoistical prince gets a lizard heart?

***Enemies apparear***

Jessica: What...are those? they're monsters i've never seen!

Yangus: Who cares what they look like, they'll all get their face full of holes when i finish with 'em!

Jessica: We nearly die, they're pretty strong.

Yangus: Yeah, they definitely seem like very strong fellas, maybe Dhoulmagus powered 'em up or something.

***Sasha and Dim teleport***

Dim: W-what the hell? Where are we?

Sasha: Look! Looks like we're in...some sort of medieval castle?

Dim: But we were in a city a few moments ago, how in the world did we end in a medieval city?

Sasha: Do you think we traveled to another world or something, Dim.

Dim: Could be, but i wouldn't make asumtions yet, maybe it's some rural european town.

Sasha: Still going from a busy city to a european castle in seconds makes me raise and eyebrow or two!

Jessica: Who are you?

Yangus: Hey, are you one of Dhoulmagus minions? we've already beat some of you weird friends a few seconds before!

Sasha: Dhoulmagus? I've never heard of that before.

Dim: I didn't either, also why are you guys wearing those clothes? that's something you would weat in the year 790 or so.

Sasha: Yeah, your clothes are pretty weird are you guys cosplayers or something?

Jessica: ...cosplayers? What is that?

Yangus: Probably something to do with the casino , Jess it has the word "Play" in it! Peraphs is some sort of playstyle.

Sasha:… Are you guys joking? A cosplayer is….

Dim: We have no time for this Sasha, we have to find out were the hell are we.

Jessica: Well, you're in Argonia's Castle we're on a mision to defeat Dhoulmagus we're waiting Trode, Angelo and the guv to finish the preparatives with the king, so we can move on.

Sasha: What did Dhoulmagus do? He really has a name of morning cartoon villain!

Yangus: Cartoon! The hell is that, another bandit job?

Jessica: Dholmagus is a murdeous jester, we don't know why he's killing people...but we have to stop him...he already took my brother's life….

Sasha: Oh mi so sorry...i….

Dim: Danm,…

?: What a beautiful kingdom.

Sasha: Huh? Is that one of your friends Jessica?

Jessica: No! i've never seen him before and he looks quite shady!

Yangus: Yeah, he looks like someone that would team up with ya boy Dhoulmagus not us!

Dim: … (Could he come from another world too?)

?: My name is Cassiopea and this world is perfect, the kind of world i want my own to become!

Dim: That definitely doesn't give me a good guy vive.

Cassiopea: This beautiful kingdom will be mine! And anyone who disagrees with this fact will be destroyed!

Jessica: The hell are you on about? we're not leting you do that!

?: Stop there, Cassiopea!

Cassiopea: Who's there show up!

Evan: My name is Evan and this is my friend Roland! I've heard legends about you trying to destroy our world! So you're back at it again?

Roland: Efectively, it's her...but this evil lady was dead...how did she come back from the kingdom of death? it's something that eludes me.

Cassiopea: No idea who you guys are but if you want to die, i'll glady acept taking your lifes.

Jessica: Evan and Roland, was it? Would you mind if we help you out?

Roland: Of course not, lady! Please feel free to help us out!

Dim: Peraphs we should help too.

Sasha: Yeah, it's not our world but we shouldn't let leave them aside.

Yangus: If the guv was with us he could take all 'em out without blinkin'!

**combat ends**

Cassiopea: Huh, that's an interesting group we got there...peraphs next time you aren't so lucky, my darlings.

Jessica: What was all of this about!?

Evan: That witch of there is cassiopea and evil witch of our world, she came back of life after decades of her defeat.

Yangus: COR BLIMEY! Another world!?

Dim: ...That's something new.

Jessica: Do you think i'll belive that?

Roland: You're free to not believe us lady, but we came from another world to stop her looking for another worlds to conquer she's pretty dangerous.

Evan: We can't let her go to more worlds, they're all in grave danger!

Yangus: Looks like Dhoulmagus isn't the only one causing trouble.

Dim: So, it seems like those two are causing troubles in your worlds right?

Sasha: Man, not even terrorists can disaparear in fantasy worlds, can't they!

Evan: I feel some sort of energy coming…

Jessica: Me too...it's becoming pretty intense be careful!

Yangus: COR BLIMEY! What is that Jessica?

Dim: What the hell? it's a black hole!

Everyone: AAAAAAAAAARG.

Party:

Pair Units:

Dim & Sasha (Original)

Jessica Albert & Yangus (Dragon Quest series)

Evan & Roland (Ni No Kuni series)


	2. Chapter 2: Dimensional Daze

Chapter 2: Dimension Daze

Dim: Urgg…

Yangus: Blimey, i legit thought that it was the end of my story!

Jessica: What...the? Are you guys all right?

Roland: Yes, it seems like we've been sucked into some sort of black hole in your world.

Dim: We're in another world as well.

Sasha: Whoa...it's beautiful...it's a town in a twilight!

Evan: The sky is beautiful indeed, very particular.

Dim: A clash from Yangus and Jessica's world indeed.

*** enemies aparear***

Yangus: Blimey, there's some weird monsters there!

Jessica: What are those things? They look really gross!

?: Get out of there now!

Roland: Who's this lady?

?: My name is Kat. What are you guys doing here it's too dangerous!

Evan: We came here from another world!

Kat: What?

?: Kat, it seems like you keep getting draged into those weird situations, huh.

Kat: Raven!?

Raven: Hey, nice to see you again.

Dim: We'll have to deal with those enemies first, let's leave the talks for later.

Roland: On garde!

***enemies are defeated***

Kat: That was tough!

Raven: It was nice exercice at least.

Yangus: You two…how can you move like that!?

Jessica: Yeah, what's about that of glowing black and like floating, it's feaky!

Dim: Seems like they can control gravity, i'm right?

Kat: Yup, we have those powers, i'll gladly take them for helping out the village of Heckseville.

Evan: Heckseville?

Raven: It's were we are now, it's a beautiful city isn't it?

Kat: Yeah, i'll protect it and it's habitants as much as i could.

?: Not for too long.

Kat: What!? Whos there?

?: Such a pity, what if this beautiful city became my own city? I think it would be beautiful with some thorns, HAHAHAHA!

Jessica: Dhoulmagus!

Sasha: So that's the guy you were looking for? he really looks shady!

?: Help! Please...Marina!

Roland: It has a hostage with him, it's...a girl with a peculiar hairstlye!

Yangus: Blimey, Dhoulmagus! Leave her alone!

Dhoulmagus: Hahaha, such a pity that you guys still don't understand anything! This girl of here has something that will help me greatly!

?: Pearl!

Dhoulmagus: ***Gets shooted* **Aaaarg, you will pay for this!

Marina: Sorry, Pearl i was busy fighting some of those monsters in this weird city.

Marina: Jester, i think it's time to leave my companion!

Dhoulmagus: I'm sorry octopus girl but i will only give you death!

Marina: Hey you! Could you help me?

Kat: Of course, the habitants of Heckseville will not suffer while mi here!

Raven: Kat, you're as naive as ever i see…

Jessica: Dhoulmagus, prepare to die! You will pay for the death of my brother!

Dim: Damn, it seems like we've been draged into another fight…

Sasha: Don't be like this Dim! We have to save that pink girl!

Dhoulmagus: Such a pity….you lifes will end without knowing the power of the scepter.

**battle ends**

Marina: Pearl!

**Dhoulmagus disaparears**

Marina: Oh no, Pearl!

Kat: Oh no, he Kindaped her!

Yangus: Dhoulmagus is such a clown! If i caugh him i'll puch his face until he…

Jessica: Yangus...no need to make a scene.

Roland: It seems like that Dhoulmagus was interested in your friend, Marina.

Marina: Yes, but why? Pearl doesn't really have anything out of the ordinary.

Dim: You sound like a good friend, yikes.

Sasha: Dim, don't be an asshat about it!

Evan: So what we do now?

Raven: Peraphs we could look around if that evil jester is here.

Dim: I don't think is that easy.

Roland: Lady, i think he went to another world with Pearl.

Marina: Yeah, i'm actually not from this world, i and Pearl were talking when a gigant black hole shallowed us.

Sasha: Just like us! What's going on?

Raven: That's really freaky.

*** a portal opens up***

Dim: !

Sasha: Look it's another black hole!

Marina: It's my oportunity, maybe Pearl is there!

Evan: Do you mind if me and Roland acompany you, Marina? We want to make sure that our enemy doesn't screw up other worlds!

Jessica: Dhoulmagus is involved with this, so we can't just go back to our world like nothing happened, let me join you!

Dim: Well it's not like we can go back to our worlds, so it's better if we stay with those guys until we can come back to New York, Sasha.

Marina: Thank you guys!

Kat: Wait, i want to go too!

Raven: I knew you would say that.

Marina: you too?

Kat: Yes, Heckseville will be in great danger if we don't clean up this dimensional issue.

Raven: Well, i'll go to the ride too mi bored anyway…

Dim: Well it seems like everyone wants to stay.

Marina: Let's go, to the black hole.

Yangus: Blimey, this is going to be another of those wild rides.

Jessica: It's not a big of a deal you axeman!

Party:

Pair Units:

Dim & Sasha (Original)

Jessica Albert & Yangus (Dragon Quest series)

Evan & Roland (Ni No Kuni series)

Kat & Raven (Gravity Rush series)

Solo Units:

Marina (Splatoon series)


	3. Chapter 3: Code of Azure

Chapter 3: Code of Azure

Marina: Where are we? it's pearl here?

Evan: Roland! It's Perdida!

Roland: Yes, seems like we're in our world but in Oliver's time.

Kat: Oliver?

Roland: It's a long story…

Dim: I don't think it's the time for long stories.

Marina: It seems like Pearl isn't here, what a waste of time.

Raven: We could ask that guy over there if he has seen something.

Jessica: Good Idea.

Sasha: I'm sorry, have you seen this girl?

?: Who are you? Im lost, i was on a mission and….

Sasha: Do you think he came from another world as well?

Dim: Could be.

?: Another world? Well, that makes sense this doesn't look anything like my city.

Roland: What's you name, sir?

?: My name is GV, i'm also known as the Azure Striker.

Evan: You're definitely from another world, i haven't seen anyone on Perdida having those clothing.

GV: Perdida?

Yangus: Blimey, that's a funny name!

Roland: It's was hidden city in our world, but it's from the past.

Sasha: Perdida...i think that's "Lost" in Spanish.

Yangus: What is Spanish?

Dim: A language from our world.

GV: Is that girl of there our ally too?

Raven: We haven't ever her seen, hard to say.

Kat: Who's that girl?

?: So seems like i'm not the only one that ended up in another world.

Jessica: What? How did you know that?

?: Well, you don't need to be a clever detective to know this isn't my world!

GV: Good point, who are you anyway.

?: I'm Princess Solange.

Dim: …

Sasha: A princess? Whoa i want to be one too!

Dim: I don't think you can choose that, Sasha.

Yangus: Majesty, i'm Yangus i'm here to serve you! Something you want i can rob it!

Jessica: Yangus, i dont think that's the right way to speak to royality.

Solange: Seems like we have company.

GV: Damn it.

*** Enemies are defeated***

Solange: Seems like those were enemies of my world, well at least half ot them.

GV: Same here, half of them were from my world.

Sasha: That could mean that the dimensional rift of your worlds could still be open somewhere in Perdida.

Dim: Maybe they just came with GV and Solange.

Jessica: Seems fair.

?: That's not the only thing that came from the portal.

GV: Who's there?

Kat: That Voice!

Raven: It can't be!

?: I see my friends Kat and Raven are here, how are you doing?

Solange: She doesn't look like a good guy.

Tenebra: I'm Tenebra.

Dim: That's definitely a confirmation that she's no good.

Tenebra: You're a smart boy, i've come here to seal the deal with Kat and Raven, but it seems like they got some friends.

Kat: Tenebra, but you were death!

Tenebra: So will you when i finish with you, Kat.

*** Battle ends***

Tenebra: Looks like your friends are powerful, maybe i should prepare myself next time!

Marina: Don't come back, thanks.

GV: What just happened.

Evan: All this dimensional stuff is reallyending with me!

*** Portal Opens***

Roland: Look another dimensional rift!

Marina: We should go there, Pearl might be there!

GV: I will acompany you if it's not much to ask.

Solange: Same, until i come back to my world, i'll be an ally to you.

Dim: Alright.

Sasha: Let's go!

Jessica: (Dhoulmagus, i will find you!)

Party:

Pair Units:

Dim & Sasha (Original)

Jessica & Yangus (Dragon Quest series)

Evan & Roland (Ni no Kuni series)

Kat & Raven (Gravity Rush series)

Solo Units:

Marina (Splatoon series)

Gunvolt (Gunvolt series)

Solange (Code of Princess series)


	4. Chapter 4: A phantom in Deluxia

Chapter 4: A Phantom in Deluxia

GV: Where are we?

Solagne: We're in my world now! This is Deluxia Kingdom!

Jessica: I'm glad King Trode isn't here too see this, he would be sad of what happened to his castle.

Yangus: Grandad probably would want we to kill Dhoulmagus even more.

Marina: I didn't know you grandad was a king Yangus.

Dim: I'm sure it isn't literally his grandad probably a nickname, he's a bandit after all.

Sasha: Man, this castle is beautiful i wish i could live here.

Solagne: Well, it happens to be my castle...so…

Evan: I'm a Prince too, but my castle is really small compared with this one.

Marina: You live here? This really looks like a good place to make a concert.

GV: I don't think you should make a concert in midle of a medieval castle, Marina…

Raven: I sense something strong coming.

Kat: Me too, but it's a really malevolent sense, like the wind is getting heavy…

Yangus: Blimey, Kat! It's literally getting dark!

Roland: What is going on? The sky is turning purple!

Jessica: Yangus, it could be? It was the same we felt in the Abbey!

Yangus: Dhoulmagus?

Raven; Do you mean that Jester that kindaped Peal?

Marina: Oh right! He's probably back for more. I hope we can rescue her this time.

Dhoulmagus: You fools, it seems like you've been waiting for me.

Marina: We'res Pearl?

Dhoulmagus: That annoying little brat? Well she's with my lord now, she's surely a great fount of power!

Dim: And people ask me why i hate clowns….

Raven: Some people don't get that clowns are scary right? We think alike Dim.

Solange: It's not time for talks guys! This Dhoulmagus is a danger for Deluxia!

Dhoulmagus: So this is your castle huh? HAHAHAHA….what if i ruin it with my scepter magic?

Jessica: Don't let him do that, Solange! Your castle will be full of thorns!

Solagne: Of course not! Guys let's ready to fight him!

**battle ends**

Dhoulmagus: Huh..it seems like you guys are stronger that you seem.

Jessica: We'll never lose aganist you!

GV: What do you want anyway?

Dhoulmagus: This scepter is giving me power! The power i need to prove mi the strongest mage ever!

GV: I'm sure if you put some effort into magic, you wouldn't need that toy.

Dhoulmagus: You little fool! Such a pitty...you don't understand the power of the scepter.

Marina: I swear i'll find you and rescue Pearl!

Dhoulmagus: Go to find me then….AHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!

**Dhoulmagus warps into a portal**

GV: Man, that dude is surely nuts…

?: Are you guys from there?

Evan: Who are you?

Anabella: i'm Anabella, but you can call me Nova Terra.

Solange: I've never seen you before…

Anabella: Well, i came from some sort of purpleish hole.

Dim: You must be from another world then.

Anabella: It seems like it...would you mind if i acompany you while i find a way to go home?

Roland: No Problem, lady!

Anabella: Thanks.

Jessica: So what we can do now?

Sasha: Peraphs we should find a way to go back to New York.

Everyone: New York?

Dim: A city from our world, it's were we live.

Marina: Well, any reason of why we should be back?

Anabella: Doesn't look like that jester dude is interested in your world.

Dim: In our world an evil organization called "Sioma" has caused trouble with the dimensional rifts

before.

Sasha: Oh yeah! Do you think they could be behind all of this.

Dim; Probably, i can't think of someone else that can mess up dimensions like them.

Anabella: Well, then we should go back to your world then.

Raven: Have you guys forgot that we can't travel freely between dimensions right?

Kat: She's right

Jessica: There must be a way to create a portal that conects to Dim's world.

GV: …

Anabella: None of my tech can create stuff that rips dimensional holes, mi sorry!

Dim: …

Sasha: So?

Kat: Hey, it's not that easy to figure out, let us think!

Yangus: Thinking isn't my strong point, that was something the guv would do…

Roland: Peraphs we should wait for a portal that connects to Dim's world to apparear.

Dim: That sounds like a great idea.

Sasha: Yeah, that makes sense.

Anabella: But that is going to take forever, isn't it?

Marina: Have some patiencie, girl….

GV: Look there's a portal around here!

Sasha: But how do we know that is connected to my world at all?

Solange: Hmm...what kind of monsters does your world have?

Dim: Our world doesn't have any.

Evan: That hole isn't teleporting any monsters, there's a chance that is conected to Dim's world.

Dim: It could be, but there might be some worlds that don't have monsters too.

Anabella: Well, you won't reach far in life if you don't risk.

Marina: True.

Roland: Peraphs we should try our luck.

Dim: If you insist…

Yangus: Blimey, i really hate those dimensional holes!

GV: It's Dimensional Rift, you dingus.

Sasha: Solagne, it was a short time but at least you're back to your world.

Raven: Yeah, we might see you again.

Solagne: Wait! I want to acompany you.

GV: Are you sure?

Solagne: Yes, Deluxia isn't safe with all those evil creatures summoned of random portals, as a princess i must protect my kindgom.

Dim: Very well…let's hope this portal conects to New York.

Party:

Dim & Sasha (Original)

Yangus & Jessica (Dragon Quest)

Evan & Roland (Ni No Kuni)

Kat & Raven (Gravity Rush)

GV & Anabelle (Gunvolt & Starcraft)

Solo Units:

Marina (Splatoon)

Solange (Code of Princess)


	5. Chapter 5: In the Sky of New York

Chapter 5: In the Sky of New York

Dim: It's our world!

Evan: Whoa, so this is your world, Dim?

Marina: It pretty similar to my world, Inkopolis.

Nova Terra: This world looks really outdated compared to mine….

Jessica: What are those structures!

Yangus: Blimey! It looks like huge churches.

Sasha: That's a Skyscraper.

Raven: Hekseville has flying cars, this world doesn't?

Sasha: Well, our world is just in 2019, it isn't as advanced yet!

GV: I agree with Nova Terra it looks pretty outdated.

?: I see…

Solagne: Who's there?

?: I'm Trance, lead of Oyuma.

Dim: You! You are the one causing all this dimensional issues right?

Trance: Yep, what f i am?

Kat: You have to stop this right now!

Marina: Yeah, it's time to stop!

Trance: Keep dreaming, swidiots!

Solagne: If you're not going to stop, we'll beat the creap out of you!

Yangus: Yeah, you'll end up looking like a excavation site!

Roland: Yangus, that doesn't make much sense…

Jessica: Roland, just don't bother.

Trance: Oh, you're all so cute, thinking you stand a chance to Oyuma.

Trance: If you didn't know Oyuma team is also comoposed to members from other worlds like Dhoulmagus, Tenebra and Cassiopea.

Jessica: Dhoulmagus is working with you?

Marina: That's the Jester that had Pearl!

GV: Man, this is not going to end well, we have to stop her.

Trance: Stop with all the talking, i think it's time to die!

Nova Terra: Be careful everyone! She's summoning something

Dim: That is…!

Sasha: Oh no….!

?: No if i can avoid it!

Trance: Who are you?

Yuki: I'm Yuki and this is my friend Alfina, we came here from some weird black hole but i see you're not a good person!

Alfina: Yeah, stop that right now, you meanie!

Kat: A black hole? So they come from another world?

Nova Terra: Seems like our files are sizing up more and more.

Marina: Yeah, at this point we'll need a vehicle.

Trance: Fools! You're wasting my time…! DIE!

**Trance gets defeated**

Trance: Next time you'll stand no chance, i'll summon every Oyuma member i can to destroy you!

Marina: We'll she's out.

Yuki: So this is another world?

Alfina: Hard to believe, but this does look nothing like our world Yuki.

Yuki: Yeah, this world seems to be made of metal.

Raven: Not exactly.

Dim: Doesn't matter, Raven.

Sasha: So will you guys acompany us in our journey to restore all of this.

Yuki: Well it's not like we have another choice!

Alfina: Count on me!

Solange: Well now what we do?

Evan: Yeah, Oyuma scaped so we have to think of something else.

Roland: hmmm….

GV: Peraphs we should go to my world.

Solange: Do you have any idea, GV?

GV: Well, not exacltly, i think i should inform the other adepts about this, maybe they could help us out.

Nova Terra: So if those adepts would make good allies, so i'm all for it!

Dim: No objections here.

Kat: I'm curious to see how GV world is, will it be full of futuristic tech?

Solagne: Kat, i think that's a given.

Sasha: We should wait until a portal to GV's world opens.

Roland: Yes, after all it worked when we were in Deluxia.

Jessica: Whatever it takes to defeat that jester.

Yuki: What is an adapet anyway.

Alfina: Same!

GV: Think of it as an species with magic powers.

Yuki: Well that's simple way to say it.

Solagne: Well do you want it to be a messy explanation?

Kat: That doesnt look explaining enough.

GV: We have better things to worry about than an explanation of a word.

Dim: I agree.

Raven: Dim, you're no fun.

Sasha: I agree.

Dim: Shut up, Sashy girl.

Sasha: you mene ass!

Dim: Enough.

Nova Terra: Man, this is going to be a long journey.

Jessica: indeed.

Party:

Dim & Sasha (Original)

Jessica & Yangus (Dragon Quest)

Evan & Roland (Ni No Kuni)

Kat & Raven (Gravity Rush)

GV & Nova Terra (Gunvolt & Starcraft)

Yuki & Alfina (Grandia)

Solo:

Marina (Splatoon)

Solagne (Code of Princess)


	6. Chapter 6: Hyperdimension Valkyrie

Chapter 6: Hyperdimension Valkyrie

Origin: Azure Striker: Gunvolt

Location: Frozen City

Kat: So we're in your world now, GV?

GV: hmm...well…

Nova Terra: Don't tell me we ended up in another world!

GV: ...No...it's just that….

Yuki: So it's your world?

GV: Yes...but...this isn't the place i wanted to go.

Jessica: Well, those dimensional portals aren't very reliable.

Yangus: Blimey….

Alfina: So what we do now? We're stuck here until a new dimensional portal apparears!

Solange: Peraphs we should explore this place a bit.

GV: Well, i have been here before, i dont think we should waste time in explporation.

Raven: Looks like i'll have to read my new book then!

Marina: Don't be stupid, Raven.

Roland: There's probably a reason of why the dimensional portal was conected to this place.

Evan: What do you mean?

Roland: There's a strong possibility that there's something that triggered the dimensional portal to activate here.

Solange: You sure?

Dim: Well it certainly makes sense.

Sasha: You think so, Dim?

Dim: Yes.

Raven: You're man of few words.

Yuki: But there seems to be nothing out of the ordinary here…

Kat: Agreed.

Roland: That's what it looks like, but mi sure somewhere there's something out of place.

?: GV!

GV: That voice, NOVA?

Nova: So you're here again.

GV: Nova, what are you doing here?

Nova: I'm looking for The muse, Lumen with her i will be able to administrate all the adepts in the world and my nation will live on peace!

GV: You're still after that?

Kat: This guy seems bonkers.

Jessica: I'm not sure i got it.

Nova: Project Muse hasn't been stoped yet, GV and there's nothing you can do about it!

Evan: Project Muse?

GV: He wants to capture one of my freinds for one of his desilusional goals, i'm not letting him do that!

Nova: Also what is this group? What a bunch of weirdos.

Nova Terra: Because you're completely normal right?

?: Stop here now!

Nova: Who are you?

?: I knew you would ask, i'm Lenneth the Valkyrie!

Terra Nova: It's she one of the adepts?

GV: No, i have never heard of her before.

Lenneth: Are you guys all right?

Yangs: Blimey….than you.

Evan: Who's this lady?

Roland: Sometimes is better not ask and join forces, Evan,

Evan: Urg...all this dimensional traveling is confusing.

Raven: Lenneth right, welcome to the party!.

Sasha: Lennet has joined the party!

Dim: ...Sasha i dont think it's time for jokes.

Nova: GV prepare to be destroyed!

GV: In your dreams

?: Where i am?

Nova: Another one of your friends?

Jessica: It can't be…

?: What is this place.

Nova: A girl?

Neptune: Oh who are you? My name is Neptune!

Lenneth: She isn't one of my companions!

Neptune: So you're looking to defeat this bad guy, i'll help out!

Yangus: Blimey...

**battle ends**

Nova: Impossible! I have been defeated?

Nova Terra: Hah, try next time!

Kat: Yeah you're just trash compared to us!

Dim: Mediocre.

Neptune: Heh, that was easy!

GV: You have a lot to learn, Nova.

Nova: Curse you, GV! Next time i'll destroy you can capture the muse!

Lenneth: Guys, i have a question to ask you all…

Solange: Yes?

Lenneth: Where i am? Hehe…

Yuki: Seems like she's from another world.

Marina: Well, it was pretty obvious wasn't it?

Dim: You're from another world.

Lenneth: I ended up in another world?

Raven: Yeah, you'll get used to it!

Lenneth: If it's not much to ask i'd like to acompany you until i find a way to come back home.

Alfina: Yeah, more companions!

Dim: Our group is getting huge.

Sasha: Yeah….

Roland: Peraphs we should find a vehicle.

Evan: And i know one…

Roland: Evan…?

Evan: Yeah, that vehicle...but i think we have no time to wait to come back to our world.

Sasha: So do you guys have a vehicle.

Roland: Yeah, but we have to find Trance first.

Dim: Yeah, she's probably doing something that's not very acceptable.

Neptune: I'll help you out too guys!

Jessica: Thanks Neptune!

Neptune: No problem!

GV: This party is getting weirder every second.

Dim: Indeed.

Neptune: So were we go now?

Dim: Trance said he would go to a world of a cursed king.

Jessica: A cursed King?

Yangus: Blimey, that's our world!

Lenneth: Trance?

Neptune: Nep has no idea who she is!

Sasha: A baddie that wants to bring chaos pretty much.

Yuki: That's a quality description.

Raven: Well, Yuki we really don't know much about her.

Jessica: Dim, we have to come back to our world ASAP!

Yangus: Yeah, that girl would bring chaos in our world.

Roland: Didn't you mention you had traveling companions with you?

Yangus: Yeah, the guv and Angelo, but they dont know anything about this.

Jessica: Yeah, also she's very powerful they'll be on great danger!

GV: Let's wait until a portal to Yangus and Jessica's world pops up then.

Marina: Dhoulmagus might be there as well.

Solange: I forgot about Pearl! We have to find her too!

Neptune:Let's goo! Dimensional rift!

Party:

Pair Units:

Dim & Sasha (Original)

Jessica & Yangus (Dragon Quest)

Evan & Roland (Ni No Kuni)

Kat & Raven (Gravity Rush)

GV & Nova Terra (Gunvolt & Starcraft)

Yuki & Alfina (Grandia)

Solo Units:

Marina (Splatoon)

Solagne (Code of Princess)

Lenneth (Valkyria Profile)

Neptune (Hyprdimension Neptunia)


End file.
